A Story About Gamling and Some Other People Too
by Jaylen
Summary: Yes, this story contains Gamling, and it's about time. Set after the ring is destroyed and everyone is happy, for the time being. A dwarf and a guy who thinks he's a dwarf must return to save humanity.....kind of. Disclaimer: we don't own LoTR.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: This was written by Jaylen and Gari. Gari doesn't have a screenname so you can't bug her. Anyway, this is not supposed to be serious in any way, shape, or form. It is a humorous story (hopefully). So, if you are a rabid Tolkien fan, don't read this because you will probably be offended. However, if you enjoy reading stories that are not exactly the way that Tolkien may have written them, then you may enjoy this...possibly. We do make fun of a lot of people. I can't help it, maybe Gari can, but actually she's right here and she says no. Also, this story contains original characters. It has to because everybody else dies...well, sort of. Anyway, hopefully these characters will not make you angry. Right-ho, so, if you are going to flame, it better not be for a reason we addressed here. We warned you! All other reviews will be accepted. Thank you very much. Read on. By the way, the prologue is confusing. It gets better...hopefully.   
  
**Prologue-that you have to read!!!!!  
  
It had been three years since Frodo Baggins had set sail on the last ship to leave middle earth. Gandalf the White went with him, as well as Elrond Lord of Rivendell, and Galadriel Lady of Light, and middle earth was at peace...at least for the time being. You see, although Frodo destroyed all evil at the time, young forces still remained in Kyanrok, the land of the forces...but we'll get to that later.  
  
Aragorn, King of Gondor awoke one night feeling a strange sensation of greed and want. He had power...oh yes, plenty of power. He was King of the greatest kingdom in all of middle earth! Woohoo! He also had a really hot wife. Now that's power! You would think that he would be happy with all of that power, but he wasn't. He wanted more. He wanted the RING OF POWER. The problem was, Frodo had destroyed it. But was that going to stop him? NO WAY! He called all his remaining fellowship friends; Legolas of the Woodland Realm, Gimli son of Gloin, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. All but Gimli and Sam agreed to go on the quest to revive the ring. Aragorn was angry. This would not do! They needed at least one more fellow in the fellowship.  
  
So he tried to persuade Gimli, but Gimli said "I've had enough of quests to last a lifetime! I'm cool now, so leave me alone! I never cared about the ring in the first place, I just went to prove that dwarves are better than elves...and I did that, so...go away. You'll never catch me searching for some tiny little thing in a pool of boiling lava!"  
  
So Aragorn went to Samwise. "This is my last chance, so I had better do this right!" He said to himself.  
  
He arrived in the Shire and rode up to Samwise Gamgee's house. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Sam's wife Rosie, but Aragorn's eyes were closed so he didn't know that. "Sam, if we get the ring back, it will bring Frodo back!" he cried.  
  
"Um...I suppose you would like to speak to Samwise." Rosie said.  
  
"Oh, um, yes, yes." Said Aragorn, opening his eyes. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I would like to speak with Sam."  
  
So Sam came to the door, and Aragorn repeated his message to him.  
  
"My dear beloved Frodo!" Cried Sam. "I'll go with you!"  
  
And so Aragorn's task was complete.  
  
***  
  
They set out on the 21st day of October. It was a frigid morning in the land of Gondor. It took them precisely 400 days and 12 hours (and in case you're wondering 42 minutes and 28 seconds) to reach Mount Doom in the land of Mordor.   
  
Legolas the fair elf was the first inside the mountain. He threw himself into the lava to search for the ring...but he forgot that he could die... and he did. Then, everyone, after seeing his plight jumped in to rescue the smoldering ash that was once Legolas of the Woodland Realm, wholly forgetting that they were in for the same fate.   
  
News of these deaths reached the lands of Gondor and Rohan. The Queen of Gondor was very upset, but did not believe that her husband was dead. Her name was Arwen (and in case you're really slow, she was Aragorn's hot wife), and she went to Mordor to find him. In Rohan, the Queen Eowyn (who was also in love with Aragorn) decided to go after him also. The two Queens met on the way to Mordor, and killed each other in a battle over the king.   
  
Back in Rohan, Eowyn's brother, the not really fair Eomer heard of her death, and went to avenge her. His entire army came with him, but they unfortunately were eaten by trolls while riding through a mountain. Gondor's army got word of this, and decided to help the poor helpless beings who were being devoured by cave creatures. However, they were eaten also. So now, all of the people who could have possibly been Kings or Queens in Rohan and Gondor were dead. Middle earth was in chaos, but what could be done?   
  
Well, actually, there was one who could have been King of Rohan. His name was Gamling the Old, but he had become friends with Gimli the dwarf and decided that he would much rather be a dwarf than be a king. He was old anyway.  
  
Authors Note: YAY. 


	2. Sourling

Authors Note: Yeah, this part is weird. We like it though. Totally made up for the most part. Yeah...Tolkien would kill us if he read it. Maybe even kill himself. He's already dead, so we don't have to worry about that, though. Oh, and don't worry. Legolas will come back, sort of...in a flashback later. So will everyone else! WOOHOO. Bye.  
  
***In Kyanrok-Land of the Forces  
  
Many people are not familiar with the strange languages and customs of forces. They do not know about their ways of life, their families, their foods (actually, they don't eat, but most people don't know that). Most people don't even know that forces live in an organized society, much as we do today...and did back in middle earth. The truth is, however, forces will live on, even when all of the people are dead.  
  
Forces don't actually have a form. They exist inside armor...that sometimes have features such as ears, noses, and other things. But these are only for very well-thought of forces. Sauron the Deceiver (who you should know about by now) had extremely advanced armor, but we'll get to it later. Now we must discuss young forces.  
  
You see, when forces are born, they do not portray a particular quality, such as good, evil, hungry, or tired...actually, there are no tired forces...or hungry ones. But there are good and evil ones! You see, young forces (forces under the age of thirteen) are innocent and beautiful, but not good or evil. Once they hit thirteen, they decide if they're going to be good or evil. Some never decide. They just linger around and think...about stuff. But they're not very well thought of. They don't have much of a purpose at all...they just take up armor and space.   
  
But, when Frodo of the Shire destroyed the one ring, and in turn destroyed all evil (including all evil forces) it didn't mean that evil couldn't come back. It was just gone temporarily. There were still plenty of young forces that had yet to decide their true purpose. One of these such forces was the nephew of Sauron. His name was Sourling.  
  
At the time of Frodo's destruction of the ring, Sourling was 11 years old, and was not evil. Or good. But the ring didn't destroy neutral things, just evil. So Sourling grew. And when he was thirteen years old, he made the big decision. He said "I will follow in my noble uncle's footsteps, although I don't have feet, and I will be evil."   
  
Everyone was very proud of him. Forces don't care if you're good or evil, as long as you choose. So, this was a very noble choice, and Sourling got very advanced armor...with EARS. Sauron had fingers though. But that's okay.  
  
Once Sourling had decided to become evil, he spent time contemplating what to do with his newfound power. "Should I go kill innocent little birdies? No, that's not much fun. How about taking over the mind of the King of Rohan...wait, they don't have a king...or a queen, never mind."  
  
He though and thought and thought and thought and then he thought some more. Finally he said "I thinks I has the solution! I will bring my noble uncle (erm, mother-brother) back! I can do that since I am evil!"  
  
And so, Sauron the deceiver had returned.  
  
Sauron thanked his sister-son (a.k.a. nephew) and decided to get ears on his armor, since Sourling's were so cool. And Sourling decided to get fingers, since Sauron's were so cool. So, they sat together, an old force, and a young force, and they contemplated what they would do now.  
  
"Well, first of all, accomplished forces like you and me, uncle, must have a trinket that we can pour part of ourselves into. Like my father, but he was a good force, and he had a flimsy gold flower that was forged in the Field of Grace. But it got in the Field of Grace somehow and somebody stepped on it. So he died. And for the time being, all good forces were destroyed. But not anymore. So that sucks.  
  
"And also like your ring, Uncle!" Sourling continued, not noticing the malicious look in his uncle's armor, which had suddenly turned into a large orange eye. "but I brought you back, remember? So forget about your ring! We can forge a new trinket! Together!"  
  
His uncle's eye suddenly filled with tears. "Okay, my dear sister-son! My dear nephew! Together it shall be! Now what to forge, what to forge?"  
  
So again they contemplated. "We could make a frog!" Said Sourling.  
  
Sauron's eye looked at him and scowled (don't ask me how he did that, he just did). "A frog is dumb, no!"  
  
For the first time, Sourling noticed that his uncle was a huge eye! "Uncle!" he cried. "How did you do that? You are an eye!"   
  
"Yes," said Sauron. "I am an eye. This is my other personality. I'm always an eye, except when I feel like being armor. But I am still a force. I am just more evil and powerful when I am an eye."  
  
"Oh, I see!" Said Sourling. "Can I be an eye too?"   
  
"No," said Sauron. "I have a better job for you. You shall be a nose. The violent nose of flame. I shall see and you shall smell and together we shall be more powerful and have two different senses! Incredible!"  
  
"Ooh!" said Sourling. "When can I become the violent nose of flame?"  
  
"Once we've thought of a good trinket."  
  
"I know!" said Sourling. "A turtle!"  
  
"No animals! Especially not reptiles!" said Sauron. "Last time I had a ring, because I had fingers. Now I still have fingers, but I have ears also. So why not make an earring...no, TWO EARRINGS! And you may wear one of them!"  
  
"Really, uncle? That's so swell. Let's do it now! Where shall we forge it?"  
  
"I know!" said Sauron. "In Mirkwood! No one will expect us to go there! But we must steal it back from the elves first."  
  
The problem was, the elves didn't want to give Mirkwood back to Sauron...except Sauron didn't ask, Sourling did. And Sourling, showing a stroke of brilliance then said "We will trade you Mordor for Mirkwood."  
  
The elves held a secret council with their King and Queen, Intimidus and Imaniris Isomis (the former king, Legolas's father had gone to the undying lands...and Legolas was dead, so the King's foster son Intimidus became King). Their annoying nephew Scamperuus was there also. Scamperuus was actually both of their nephews, blood related on both sides because most of the elves had gone to the undying lands causing them to inter-relate. Anyway, back to the story. "Mirkwood is smaller and colder than Mordor. Let's trade." Said Intimidus. So they did.  
  
Intimidus and Imaniris turned Mordor into a beautiful land (which was very pink). Roses and daisies grew wild everywhere and the pink castle in the clouds was beset with diamonds and amethysts. BEAUTIFUL!!!!!  
  
Sauron and Sourling cut down the forest and built a huge tower called Mirkwood Tower (Sourling made up the name...how witty). Then they went deep into the earth and forged two beautiful earrings. They were big gold hoops with the snappy back things that are easy to put on. They also made the wearer invisible...just like the ring! WHAT A COINCIDENCE! Well, it doesn't make the armor invisible, because the forces are already invisible, but that makes no sense, but that's still how it works.   
  
So Sauron and Sourling prevailed, the eye and the nose of flame and death, and they terrorized the lands (but Sourling wasn't very good at it). Rohan and Gondor were already in chaos, and the sight of the great eye again, not to mention the nose, was enough to make about half of the population of each kingdom commit suicide.   
  
Sauron and Sourling formed a new army of orcs and sent them out...wild men burning as they go (that's a line from the movie that we don't understand, oh well). The orcs killed pretty much everyone else who hadn't killed themselves already, except for the elves of Mordor, the Hobbits of the Shire, the men of Bree, and anyone else who was smart enough to hide, or were too unimportant to be noticed or cared about very much, as was the case with the Men of Bree. Also, after Frodo Baggins had destroyed Sauron's ring, Sourling was quite scared of the mostly harmless hobbits, and convinced his mother-brother that the hobbits were too small to kill anyway.  
  
The elves of Mordor, formerly the elves of Mirkwood were angry about this, but didn't really want to do anything about it. However, there was one elf who did. He knew about the power of Sauron. His uncle had killed himself trying to get Sauron's ring, after it had been destroyed. His uncle's name was...LEGOLAS of the Woodland Realm. This elf, named Legogorn (his mother liked Aragorn too, but she went to the undying lands when Arwen married him), decided to go to Mirkwood and get the earrings and destroy them. But he didn't feel like taking a fellowship with him. He wanted to go on his own.  
  
So Legogorn went to Mirkwood. He found Sourling sitting on top of the tower. Sauron was taking a bath (forces do need to be cleaned every once in a while, don't ask why. Sourling the great nose was getting angry at his uncle because he smelled so bad). Anyway, Legogorn asked Sourling to please turn to armor. Sourling did. Then Legogorn said "Give me your earring."   
  
Sourling said "No."  
  
Legogorn said "May I please have your earring?"  
  
Sourling said "Okay, but take good care of it!" (Remember, Sourling was just a young, and still rather innocent and naive force. He did not realize that Legogorn was one of the "fierce elves with bright eyes" as Gollum put it in the second book).  
  
"Sure." Said Legogorn and walked away. He was on his way to the center of the earth to destroy the earring when he discovered that it would look very pretty on his lovely pointed ear. So he kept it. But first he pierced his ear. Later, Legogorn was walking back to Mordor when he saw a bunch of elves standing on the coast trying to swim. He said "What are you doing?"  
  
"The last boat to the undying lands took a stupid hobbit instead of a lovely elf queen like me!" said an elf.  
  
"You're not a queen!" Said Legogorn.  
  
"Well, I'm better than a hobbit!" She waded out into the water, and drowned. "Why did she do that?" Legogorn asked himself.  
  
"She's trying to get to the undying lands." Said another elf. "So am I!" and he drowned.  
  
Suddenly, Legogorn felt a strange sensation. He wanted the earring very badly. AND HE HAD IT! But then he thought. "I must be turning into a Gollum, just like that yucky Gollum thing that my uncle told me about! How frightening! But I'm still pretty!" And he was.   
  
He took the earring off to hold it in his hand, and admire it some more, when suddenly, another elf maiden pushed past him and threw herself wildly into the water, accidentally pulling him with her.   
  
Legogorn saw the earring fly out of his hand and land some three feet away in the ocean. Then, his face hit the water, and all he saw was swirling sand and various snatches of a dying elf maiden. He pulled himself up out of the water and began to frantically search for the earring. When he could not find it, he let out a long, loud, tortured scream of agony (lots of adjectives, yay!).  
  
Authors Note: YAY. Okay, we hope that made more sense than the prologue. 


	3. Bossel Boffins

***In the Land of the Shire  
  
Ever since Frodo Baggins had left to take the ring of power to Mordor, the Shire-folk had been left with an adventurous spirit. One of these such hobbits was named Bossel Boffins. Bossel had two not so lovely nieces (well, they were lovely at heart, but appearance-wise, not quite so). They were named Florineflorette and Nigeriannah. Nigeriannah was not a Boffins though. She was not blood related to Bossel; he had married her aunt, who was actually his third cousin once removed on his father's side, so actually she was blood related to him, but VERY distantly so it's not that important. Nigeriannah was a Proudfoot, and proud of it too.   
  
Bossel Boffins watched Frodo set off on his journey with Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin Took (or, as some like to call them, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. But those are cute names, and are not fitting for such heroes as they). He felt an overwhelming desire to go with them, but he knew that Gandalf would not allow it, so he followed them anyway, but IN SECRET. He took his nieces with him too, as they did not have parents (not many people in those books do). Their parents had died in the flood of '28. How sad. Anyway, Bossel took Florineflorette and Nigeriannah, who were both at the ripe young age of 11 with him on this journey.  
  
However, when Frodo and company jumped onto Buckleberry Ferry, Bossel discovered they'd have to go pretty far to get to a bridge (20 miles, wasn't it? Brandywine Bridge? Oh, whatever). He got slightly lost. Bossel was convinced that he would be able use his fabulous tracking skills to find them again, but it didn't quite work out. He led them waaaaaaaaaaaay out of the Shire, and waaaaaaaaaaaay south into Dunland. For two years they wandered around completely lost (amazingly, they managed to live off the land quite well, seeing as Bossel picked up his survival skills the same place he got his tracking skills, and neither he nor his nieces were incredibly bright). They went through Fangorn, where they were almost killed by talking trees, but they escaped and ran north to Mirkwood. Well actually, they ran northeast, because if they ran directly north from Dunland or Fangorn or wherever they were at the time, they would end up in the Lost Realm of Arnor (trust me, I have a map, I know what I'm talking about). But they weren't in the Lost Realm of Arnor. They soon found themselves in Mirkwood, and the elves were friendly...sort of. At least, they let them settle there for a couple more years.   
  
When the girls were fifteen, Bossel decided it was time for the girls to get married to nice young hobbit men. The elves gave them a map to get back to the Shire so they wouldn't wander around aimlessly for a few more years. Bossel Boffins was very thankful, and they got back to the Shire much faster than it had taken them to arrive in Mirkwood. The problem was, when they got home, there were few young unmarried hobbit men left, and those that were left were not interested whatsoever in these particular hobbit women (because they weren't beautiful). They were more interested in beautiful young women like Cherry-Boo Brandybuck who had small, hairless feet, curvy figures, and very big...um...teeth (if you saw Mona Lisa Smile, you'll understand. If not, well, go see it. It's good!).  
  
"It's no use!" Florineflorette told her uncle. "We just aren't very lovely! All of the other hobbit women, like that awful Cherry-Boo, are so very pretty! They don't have big hairy feet, they're not so short and fat as us, DAMMIT MOST OF THEM WEAR AT LEAST A C-CUP!"  
  
Bossel wasn't quite sure what a C-cup was, but he could not deny that all of the other hobbit women were much more beautiful than his nieces. He was very discouraged, so he locked himself in his house and told them to never come back until they had nice husbands and at least 100 children each (that will be explained later...it is possible). The girls were very sad.  
  
"Whatever shall we do now?" Asked Florineflorette.  
  
"We might as well return to Mirkwood." Said Nigeriannah.   
  
And so they traveled for two years to return to their home in Mirkwood, because Bossel had locked the map in with him. They wandered aimlessly around for a while. From the Shire, they went directly north into the Lost Realm of Arnor, but found no husbands there (okay, I actually have no clue what the Lost Realm of Arnor is, but it's on my map, and it doesn't sound like it has a whole lot of nice hobbit men in it). From there they went west, and then followed the Misty Mountains south all the way back to Dunland (but this time they went AROUND Fangorn Forest into Rohan). They met a few prospective husbands in Rohan, but soon thereafter, everyone in Rohan went after their queen who had gone to save some man from killing himself trying to get a ring, and none returned (yeah, you have to read the prologue to understand). The same thing occurred when they went to Gondor. The girls were very confused, but they decided not to follow the men, recalling what had happened to the people of Rohan.   
  
They did, however, get a map, and they traveled north and slightly east to Mirkwood. When they finally arrived in Mirkwood, they found that the forces of Sauron and Sourling had prevailed and they would have to go to Mordor, the new land of the elves. As they did not know that Mordor was now all pink and pretty, they decided not to go, because they had heard terrible stories about it from King Intimidus Isomis (foster brother of Legolas of the Woodland Realm, whom they had seen, but not actually met, when they had come to Mirkwood/the Woodland Realm the first time).   
  
The young hobbit maidens decided to wander aimlessly a bit more. They found themselves on the eastern coast (we're not exactly sure where on the eastern coast they were because it doesn't show the eastern coast on the map in our book...so we're not even sure that there is an eastern coast, but we're pretending there is, so pretend with us).   
  
"Oh look!" cried Nigeriannah. "What a pretty elf!"  
  
"He is very pretty!" said Florineflorette. "Let us go and greet him!"  
  
"Suck in your belly and try to hide your feet under the sand." whispered Nigeriannah as they drew nearer to the pretty elf.   
  
"Hello, my dear elf-friend...um...mellon? Is that right, mellon?" said Florineflorette.   
  
The pretty elf paid no heed to the two hobbit women gazing up (like, waaaaaaaaay up) at him. Instead, he began to wade into the water, as if hypnotized, never blinking his bright eyes. Suddenly, he fell, face first, into the bone-chilling water (it wasn't necessarily bone chillingly cold, it's just...bone-chilling is the only word I can think of to describe water, so deal with it!).   
  
Nigeriannah gasped. Florineflorette screamed.   
  
"Dear elf-mellon, are you alright?" Nigeriannah asked, as she waded out to help him up.   
  
But the pretty elf seemed beyond help. He writhed and thrashed about in the water. His blue eyes, still wide open, grew bloodshot and began to roll around wildly in their sockets upon contact with the brackish water. He choked and sputtered, inhaling sea water, and would not let the hobbit woman assist him. Finally, his thrashing slowed down. Nigeriannah managed to grab hold of his arm and pull him up, but a few seconds later, his body went cold and limp.  
  
Horrified, Nigeriannah pushed him back down into the water, and the two cousins (well, distantly related cousins) turned to walk back up to the shore. But they didn't make it far. Florineflorette had only taken two steps before her large, hairy foot hit something under the water. She fell down on top of something soft and cold, and found herself looking into another pair of wide, bloodshot, blue eyes; one of her hands had become entangled in a braid of long, silky, blonde hair.   
  
Nigeriannah quickly pulled her up and they rushed out of the ocean, trampling on more dead elves in their haste to escape. All around they could see more elves walking on the shore, wading in the water, falling down, trying to swim, and finally giving up. No sounds were heard, except for the splashes and splatters of drowning elves.   
  
Nigeriannah held Florineflorette close as they stumbled their way up the shore. They were headed west, away from the sea and the terrible, suicidal elves, when they heard a long, loud, tortured, scream of agony coming from their north. Nigeriannah turned and began to run towards the sound.  
  
"No! Nannah, you musn't!" cried Florineflorette. "It's just another dying elf, we must leave this fearful place of death now!"  
  
"Florie, that wasn't a dying elf! These elves don't scream when they die. Something is up, and I'm going to find out what!"  
  
Florineflorette did not want to go find out what the scream was all about, but neither did she want to stay alone on the shore with the possessed elves. Finally she decided that she would rather go with her distant cousin than stay alone, so she reluctantly followed behind.  
  
The further north they ran, the more elves there seemed to be, but these elves stood in little groups and then ran into the water two at a time. Nigeriannah began searching for the person who had screamed. Her not-so-keen eyes finally spotted a blonde, pretty elf (who looked like all of the other blonde, pretty elves so that's probably not the best description) kneeling in the shallow water. She ran up to him.  
  
"Dear elf-mellon, was it you that screamed?" Nigeriannah asked the blonde, pretty elf.  
  
The blonde, pretty elf looked up at her. "Preciousss...is lost." He said in a barely audible voice.  
  
Florineflorette finally caught up, and stood, clutching her side, on the other side of the pretty, blonde elf. "Hey...don't we know him?" she asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Shh!" hissed Nigeriannah. "Who cares? All elves look pretty much the same anyway. But somebody is lost, and I'm trying to find out who." She turned to the elf. "Now, who is lost? Tell me again."  
  
"My precious! My baby! PRECIOUS!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"A baby!" cried Florineflorette. "That's terrible! We have to find her! I can see why you're concerned," she said, looking around her uneasily. "This is kind of a scary place."  
  
The elf did not respond. He just continued sobbing.   
  
"Okay, now, where is Precious? Where is she...he?" asked Florineflorette.  
  
"I think Precious is more of a girl's name."   
  
"Whatever you say, Nannah. Actually, that's quite a cute name. I'll have to remember that."   
  
"Come on Florie, we have to find this baby."  
  
"I've always wondered what elf babies looked like. I guess now is my chance to find out!" Again, she turned to the elf. "Now, will you please tell us the general area in which Precious might be?"  
  
Again, the elf said nothing.   
  
The two hobbits stood nervously on either side of him, waiting for a response.  
  
Finally, the elf began to crawl into deeper water. His hands reached down, and, much to the disgust of the hobbits, he pulled a dead elf maiden out of the water by the front of her shirt. Her lovely head lolled onto her shoulder, and her arms hung limply at her sides, but her blue eyes were still wide open, and shot with blood. The (alive) elf pulled her close to his face, and then shook her back and forth, her head rolling around, her neck twisting into strange angles. "PRECIOUS!!!" he cried. "PRECIOUS IS GONE!!!" His hands made their way to her head, and he took fistfuls of her hair, twisting and pulling it, all the while crying bitterly and screaming "PRECIOUS!!!"  
  
"What in the world is he doing?" asked Florineflorette.  
  
"That's probably his wife." Nigeriannah said knowingly. "He was very upset at losing her, and now losing his baby has pushed him over the edge."  
  
"I see." Said Florineflorette. "Well, we might as well begin searching for Precious. Maybe he'll stop acting so crazy if we find her."  
  
So the hobbit girls looked and looked. They looked all over the shore, and in the ocean.  
  
"Look!" yelled Nigeriannah. "I found a big round thing! It's so...so glowy! I want to keep it!"  
  
"Fine, keep it!" said Florineflorette. "But focus on the task at hand! Hey! I found an earring! And it's got the little clippy back thing that's so easy to put on! I'm going to keep this! Maybe I'll find the other one too!"  
  
"Fine, keep it," Nigeriannah did an imitation of Florineflorette "but focus on the task at hand!"   
  
"Shut up, Nannah!"  
  
The two girls found numerous other interesting objects, but no babies.  
  
"Oh well. We tried, and that's all we can do." Said Nigeriannah.  
  
"I guess you're right. Anyway, I did find this earring, and you found your big round glowy thing, so I'd say it was all worthwhile! I just feel sorry for that poor elf...hey, where'd he go?"  
  
"Oh, who cares Florie? They're all crazy anyhow."  
  
The hobbit women walked off giggling, but their merriment would not last long...dun dun dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!! 


End file.
